Dear Santa
by Wolf Born Woman
Summary: Pre-Twilight – A/U – Renee left but left Bella with Charlie. Bella is 7 and Jake is 5 **Tissue warning**


**Dear Santa**

**One shot originally written for Tricky Raven's third annual holiday contest for authors and artists**

**Pre-Twilight – A/U – Renee left but left Bella with Charlie. Bella is 7 and Jake is 5 **Tissue warning****

**Disclaimer: ****_I don't own Twilight. I only own this little plot tidbit._**

Bella sat down at the well-used kitchen table with her notebook and two sharpened pencils. She loved their kitchen. Here she learned how to cook. Her daddy and she would sit at the table and eat, play Monopoly or Payday, and play cards. This table had been the source of a lot of happy times for her. It was these happy times she hoped to infuse this letter with.

Her daddy had been after her to write her letter to Santa. She finally decided what she was going to ask for. She decided that this is going to be the last time she asks Santa for anything. This would be the most important letter she would ever wright.

Dear Santa-

Hi! This is Isabella Marie Swan from Forks, Washington. How are you doing this year? I hope you and Mrs. Claus are keeping warm up there at the North Pole. I know you are busy but I wanted to say thank you for the roller skates and the Beanie Babies. I had a lot of fun even if Daddy is scared to let me use the skates without him.

This year for Christmas I don't want any toys. I don't want any toys or presents for the rest of my life. What I want most of all is that you get Jakey's mommy from heaven and bring her back home. Her name is Sarah Black. She is from La Push Washington. Jakey and his Daddy Billy and his sisters Rachel and Rebecca miss her really really badly. They are all so sad and Billy is hurt and has to use his wheelchair. Jakey doesn't want to make his daddy more sad so he pretends to be happy all the time. But when it is just us and no one else is around he will cry. He asked me why our mommies had to leave. Daddy explained to me that my mom couldn't live with us and moved away. But she loves me anyway. Sarah was my mommy too. She said I could do all the girl things that Daddies just don't get with her. Sarah didn't choose to go away like my mom did so I will give up all my birthday wishes, Christmas gifts, wishes on stars, dandelion blows, all of it so she can come back and make everyone happy again.

I promised Jakey that I will never leave him and I won't. He's my best friend even if he is a boy. I just want my Jakey to be happy again and smile for real so bring his Mommy home please. I know your magic can do it.

Sincerely,

Isabella Marie Swan from Forks Washington

Bella carefully tore out the sheets of paper from her notebook and folds them up. She carefully addresses the envelope, stuffs the folded papers in, and seals it shut. She hops off the chair and goes into the living room where her Dad is watching a ball game on the TV.

"Daddy, I finished my letter to Santa. I need extra stamps to make sure it gets there."

She holds out the bulging envelope.

"What all did you ask for Bells? This is a big letter." Charlie smiles at his little girl.

"That is between me and Santa Daddy. Will you mail it for me?" She asks as she snuggles into his side.

"I will make sure it gets to Santa for you Bells." He gives her a little squeeze. She soon drifts off to sleep.

"Bells … Bella, you need to go brush your teeth sweetheart. It's time for bed.

"OK Daddy." She heads up the stairs and gets ready for bed.

Charlie comes into her room and tucks her into bed. "Good night Kiddo."

"Night Daddy."

Charlie kisses her on the head and heads out of the room. He's stopped at the door by her tired voice.

"Santa is magic isn't he Daddy?"

"Of course he is Bells."

"I knew it." She turns over with a contented sigh.

Charlie just shakes his head as he walks out and closes the door.

He quietly heads back down the stairs and grabs a beer before settling in to see what his daughter was asking Santa for that took up so much paper.

He had just opened the envelop when he heard a car pull up. He went to the door to find Sue Clearwater coming up the steps.

"Hi Sue. What brings you here so late?"

"I just came by to get the list you wanted me to pick up for you when I go shopping tomorrow."

"Your timing is excellent." Charlie smiles "She just gave me a letter. I just need to see what's in it so I can make any needed changes to what I have down. Would you like a drink while I read this?"

"No I'm fine." She goes over and sits on the couch.

Charlie has a seat and starts to read. He chuckles as he reads the thank you. That is just so like his Bella. Soon all traces of a smile is erased from his face. Tears run unnoticed down his face and he crumples the edges of the papers as he reads further. Dear God what was he going to do. His sweet Bells will be crushed. Her heart is shattered again when Santa fails her.

Sue sees his distress, "Charlie, what's wrong? What's in the letter?"

Charlie is unable to answer. He simply holds out the five page letter for Sue to read.

She starts out smiling just as Charlie did and soon her tears come unbidden just as Charlie's had.

"Oh Charlie" was all she could say.

"I can't ignore her request but I don't know how to answer her letter. When I write a response will you transcribe it so it's not in my writing?"

Sue nods as she wipes her eyes. "Of course I will." Sue stands saying "I'll just leave you to your evening." She heads out the door wiping her eyes.

Charlie went into the kitchen and started a fresh pot of coffee. He sits down at the same table his little girl poured out her deepest wish knowing he was going to break her heart with his reply. He knew it was going to be a long night.

Dear Bella –

I am very happy that you have enjoyed the skates and Beanie Babies. It is so nice to get a heartfelt thank you. Mrs. Claus and I keep plenty warm.

As much as I would like to, I cannot bring anyone from heaven. There is no amount of wishes, gifts, or prayers that can bring someone back once they have gone.

Your willingness to give up so much tells me what a wonderful giving girl you are. You are a wonderful friend to little Jacob. Sarah was a wonderful woman and she loved you dearly. You are correct that she did not choose to leave you all. She still watches over you and she is so proud of the young lady you are becoming and the wonderful loyal friend you are to her family.

Please write me another letter and let me know what I can bring you.

Yours truly,

Santa Claus

Charlie re-reads his letter. He knows it is not good enough but it is all he can do.

He decides right then and there that he will make this a good Christmas for all of them, the Swans and the Blacks. No matter what it takes.


End file.
